Song Of My Heart
by phanpawstic
Summary: B.A.P DaeJae song fic / BxB / First DaeJae song fic, i hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review


**SONG OF MY HEARTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DaeJae  
Song fic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Davichi - Days Without You**

* * *

 **Song Of My Hearts**

* * *

Now Playing : Davichi - Days Without You

 **All Daehyun POV**

 _Feels like my heart snapped apart_  
 _I felt numb for a while and now it hurts so much_  
 _Your cold and short word_  
 _How are you?_  
 _I hesitated and was gonna ask, why?_  
 _But i didn't_  
 _Its not important anymore_  
 _The reason for our break up_  
 _Because nothing will change anyway_

 _._

 _._

"Daehyunie..."

"Mari kita akhri hubungan ini"

Bahkan kalimat yang kau ucapkan 1 tahun lalu masih tersimpan baik didalam memori kepalaku. Kalimatmu yang singkat dan dingin membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak tiba-tiba. Dan bahkan sampai sekarangpun rasa sesak dan perih hatiku masih terasa.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Jae?" ucapku lirih sambil menatap foto kami berdua yang masih tersimpan manis diatas meja.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau melakukan ini?" sambungku semakin lirih.

.

.

 _I'll barely get through this for a while_  
 _I'll be mess without you_  
 _Then i'll break down_  
 _When i hear about you and how you are doing_  
 _And i miss you till i cant take it anymore_

 _._

 _._

Terkadang aku ingin menyerah dengan semua ini untuk sementara waktu. Tidak bisa diriku hidup tanpa dirimu. Kau lah hidupku, kau lah segalanya bagiku. Hidupku hancur tanpa dirimu. Ketika aku mendengar semua tentang dirimu dari teman-teman, aku semakin merindukanmu. Rasa rindu yang tidak bisa aku tahan lagi. Rindu akan segalanya dari dirimu.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanyaku pada salah satu temanku

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah Yoo Youngjae, dia baik. Kau bisa lihat semua bagaimana keadaannya sekarang lewat sns miliknya"

Aku terdiam. Temanku benar, seharusnya aku bisa melihatnya melalui sns.

"Tidak, itu akan membuatku semakin hancur dan merindukannya" ucapku pelan

"Terserahlah, kalian bodoh"

"Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya" tanyaku ketika tidak mendengar dia berbicara

"Tidak, lupakan saja" dan aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku

.

.

 _In a corner of my heart_  
 _I have such bad thoughts_  
 _Wanting you to at least hurt more than me_  
 _To get over me later than i do_  
 _To not be able to sleep because of me_  
 _Maybe you feel too bad_  
 _Maybe you pity me for loving you so much_  
 _I want to be doing well when you ask_  
 _But each minute, each second is such a mess_

.

.

Sesungguhnya aku memiliki perasaan yang tidak nyaman di hatiku. Aku menginginkan dirimu, aku ingin semua perhatianmu tertuju padaku, aku ingin kau tidak bisa tidur nyenak karena memikirkanku. Tetapi sepertinya memang tidak akan bisa seperti itu. Tidak masalah, aku tetap mencintaimu dan aku akan bersikap baik-baik saja. Meskipun... Hati ini begitu berantakan disetiap menit bahkan tiap detiknya.

"Jae, apa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan kedua orangtuamu?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Sudah tau kita sembunyi dari eomma dan appa ku. Tapi kau malah ingin bertemu dengan mereka" ucapmu ketika aku ingin bertemu kedua orangtuamu

"Tapi sampai kapan kita bersembunyi? Tidak kah kau ingin menikah denganku?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin menikah denganmu, daehyunie~"

"Tunggu waktu yang tepat okay?" jelasnya sambil memelukku. Pelukan yang sangat aku rindukan. Dan lagi, aku tersenyum bersikap seolah baik-baik saja.

.

.

 _Break up all like this_  
 _Acting like you're okay_  
 _Then breaking down in just one moment_

.

.

Nyatanya, itu adalah pelukan terakhir kita berdua. Pelukan yang menjadi tanda bahwa semua yang aku takutkan terjadi. Kalimat terlarang itu keluar dari bibir kecilmu. Kalimat yang membuat ku hancur seketika.

"Daehyunie..."

"Mari kita akhri hubungan ini"

"WHAT?! Apa maksudmu mengakhiri hubungan ini?" tanyaku sedikit keras

"Aku... Tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi, kedua orangtuaku melarangku berhubungan denganmu dae" jelasnya

"Aku akan bicara pada kedua orangtuamu sekarang juga!" pintaku, tapi kenapa kau malah menahan dan menggelengkan kepalamu? Apakah kau tidak mau berjuang bersamaku?

"Hentikan dae dan mari kita akhiri hubungan ini. Maafkan aku. Hiduplah bahagia, Jung Daehyun" dan kau mulai menjauh dari pandanganku. Sangat jauh sehingga aku tidak bisa menggapaimu untuk kembali kedalam dekapanku.

.

.  
 _I came across a photo of you_  
 _Smiling with someone else_  
 _It made me miss you and hate you_  
 _Till i cant take it anymore_  
 _Maybe you feel too bad_  
 _Maybe you pity me for loving you so much_  
 _I want to be doing well when you ask_  
 _But each minute, each second is such a mess_

.

.

Sekarang terjawab sudah semuanya. Semua pertanyaan yang selalu berputar dipikiranku selama ini. Ketika aku menemukan sebuah foto, bukan foto biasa. Foto yang memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaanku selama ini. Aku melihat dirimu dan laki-laki lain. Berdampingan dan dan tersenyum bahagia. Dan aku juga menemukan foto kedua orangtuamu berserta dirimu dan laki-laki itu tersenyum bahagia seperti kalian adalah keluarga besar yang sangat bahagia. Aku ingin membencimu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintaimu dan merindukanmu.

Inilah alasan mengapa kau mengakhiri hubungan kita. Kau tidak ingin membuatku terlihat buruk karna kau memilih laki-laki lain. Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku dan membiarkan diriku menjadikanmu pusat hidupku. Aku akan mencoba hidup bahagia seperti yang kau katakan dihari dimana kita terakhir bertemu, walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat hancur disetiap menit bahkan tiap detik. Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Yoo Youngjae dan Im Jaebum. Aku mendoakan kalian yang terbaik.

Japan,  
December 28 December 2017

Jung Daehyun

-FIN-


End file.
